Schutze
Introduction The Schutze is a light robot with a single heavy hardpoint. It is temporarily unavailable for purchase via the store. Strategy This robot works as a mobile sniper. Its high speed allows the Schutze to quickly get in position to fire. While reloading, a pilot can easily move back to cover to avoid fire from enemies. This tactic is best used with a Kang Dae, as the Schutze is less exposed during its long reload period. This is generally not recommended however, as the low DPM of the Schutze without a weapon like the Thunder makes it more of a nuisance than a threat to the enemy. However, the Schutze becomes obsolete quickly and it is commonly replaced by a medium silver robot (Boa, Vityaz, Golem, or the Patton). Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Schutze : Close Range (350m or less) Long Range (800-1,100m) Overview A Thunder can be used to wreak havoc at close range by closing down enemies with its speed. This setup can injure heavy robot if the pilot sneaks up on them, and uses its speed to hit and run. To use its speed to change sniping positions quickly a Nashorn can be used, as it is an inexpensive weapon. A Kang Dae can also be mounted as it does more damage per shot, but with a longer reload, however by time this weapon becomes affordable there will be better options to place it on. Not Recommended *The use of any mid-range weapon, as they are both expensive and require the pilot to be at a level 15 or higher, by then most pilots will have superior robots in their hangar. *The use of more valuable equipment, because of better options for equipping these weapons to. Base Stats Mark II Update History Trivia * Schutze means "marksman" in German. * The word Schutze is also derived from the German word Schutzen, meaning to protect or guard implying the possible role of the robot's sniper support as it can “guard” other robots from long distances. * Curiously, the Dutch word “Gevaar”, meaning danger, can be seen on the red strips on the back of the turret in the old design. The German equivalent of the word is “Gefahr”. * Schutze model was redesigned due to unknown reasons by the developers. The old, tanky-looking square appearance is replaced by a new, sleek model; the same was done to the Rogatka and, some time ago, to the Golem. Not every player liked the way robots are redesigned. * The Schutze is tied with the Destrier for being the slowest light robot in the game. * The Schutze was removed from the store during the 3.7 Update. Players that had one in their inventory before the removal got to keep theirs. According to Pixonic, Schutze was having a technical issue, they are trying to troubleshoot it. Until the problem is fixed, Schutze is not available in the store, although pilots who have already bought it can still use it. Category:Robot Category:Light Robot Category:1 Hardpoint Category:GER Category:Buy Silver